


Blind Innocence

by BritishWinterDork



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blind Jack, Crime, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miss communication, Romance, Tension, Thriller, Tragedy, mostly central to the gaurdians the kids are in it later, nsfw moments, officerbunnymund, slow to medium build, these nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishWinterDork/pseuds/BritishWinterDork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most cases are as easily closed as the next, most vigilantes are easy to pick out from the crowd...or at least that's what parole officer E.Aster Bunnymund had believed until he met Jackson Overland that was, the well renown trickster in his neighborhood that now had a sentence around his neck for the attempted murder of his little sister, Emma Overland. Left with a blurry memory and damaged eyes, Jack must work against the clock and the doubt that bites away at his confidence with the help of Aster and his `family`. The truth is in his memories but from there he has to convince the world and the jury too, a little tricky when you're falling in love... especially when Aster's own dark past returns with a promise of fatal consequences. All Secrets have a nasty way of revealing themselves, all it takes is time...and the right amount of pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our First Impression

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This piece is an on going roleplay written between me and the amazingly hardworking and creative thatcheekybat. On tumblr she goes as thatcheekybatsbunnymund and writes a grumpy yet witty bunnymund; whilst I roleplay Jack as Wintergaurdianoffun. This story is mostly my idea as basis but cheeks has added so many fantastic ideas and character interactions this piece wouldnt be as amazing as i feel it is so totally check her out. otherwise check out our roleplay blog on tumblr for this story.

“beep….beep…bee-eep….” The rhythmic sound of a heart monitor suddenly halted, flat lining with a dull tone to draw awareness from around the small locked room but it would be a moment before anyone appeared, the brunet knew that, from what he remembered the hospitals weren't always the fastest to react to hostiles or invalids and that was what he'd become it seemed. The late teen sat with his shoulders hunched, knees pulled up under his chin as he stared blankly at the wall in front of him, bandages wrapped tightly around his head and covered his eyes as he took a deep breath, not bothering to open his eyes as the previous attempts had only left to a panic attack that was only halted when a nurse had finally came in and explained the situation to him; Explained why he had one hand handcuffed to the bed as he shivered violently under the warm blankets, an I.V drip making itself known with a queasy sensation whenever he shifted... Explained why he was alone and why…his head was a mess. A concussion they called it, but what really left a bitter taste in his mouth was the flying accusations towards him that he had tried to kill his sister, left her for dead…the stupid trickster brother taking it too far and obviously had issues festering away in that dark head of his.

_Clang._

His fists tightened in irritation and frustration, terrified and confused at both the past and future…if in fact he did have a future, the nurse was kind enough to tell him his family had to cut ties until the matter was resolved. So now, here Jackson Overland sat, miserable and scared wondering what the hell he’d been thinking when he let his sister skate on the ice first…yet why did he remember saving her, was his own mind twisting his thoughts like some sick hopeful defense mechanism? But surely...surely, it couldn’t be true, he loved his sister dearly…little Emma with her warm bright smile and wide brown eyes. 

“I’m sorry boy, but you can’t see miss Overland…she is in a coma and there are restrictions on you until you can be proved innocent or otherwise-“

He cut off the sob that wanted to fall forwards, biting his lip harshly to bring pain back into focus and along with the throbbing sensation in his head it wasn't proving to be a bad distraction.

From what he could tell he was dressed in simple trousers a few sizes too big with a belt to keep them up, a thin cotton shirt with a baggy hoody after he’d asked more then a few times, thought it was, once again a couple sizes too big but he wasn't complaining; he could tell without the need of his sight that they were weary of him, some going as far as to purposefully ignore him or cause him to bump into something when walking the hall. He’d been here for almost 2 days and he already hated it…hated himself but what kept him going was the idea that his sister was somewhere close by and though he couldn't see her…it was comforting to know they were moments away from each other. It certainly was odd that he couldn't remember anything, only the fear of loosing his sister, biting cold and the dead weight of water filling his lungs and -

 

The T.V mumbled on uselessly behind him, the light bouncing off his back as he shook of the memory, the forgotten hospital cart with the scraps they call food sat somewhere across the room after having kicked the table earlier, a way of a rebelling against this sudden pressure against him; it wasn’t the best, he knew it wouldn’t make him look better but damn it certainly felt better…better then sitting there doing nothing and crying. So far he’d refused to talk, ignored most questions from therapists and nurses and he was pretty sure he’d managed to bite a doctor; But still they persisted, poked and prodded and tried to evoke reaction after reaction from him; it was maddening to the point he never felt like saying what they wanted would bring relief.

He flinched at the sound of the door opening, not really raising his head but curling up a little more as if that would block out everything people thought let alone said. There was a moment silence and he wondered if he’d mistaken the sound when he heard a murmured swear word and someone was moving past him, obviously taking in the sight of the floor which most likely held his lunch. Jack hid his smirk behind his arm until he felt hands pressing against his face, too rough to really be any help and jarred his headache, causing him to swear, recoiling with a jolt backwards in retaliation; But of course he didn't get far, another pair of hands were on his shoulders, keeping him still as words were thrown over his head between the two people…or whoever was in his room and it was all he could do not to freak out and move away from the hands holding him down, keeping him pinned in the darkness as pain radiated from jarred movements and his hand pulled against the restraint. He stifled a cry, not wanting to get restrained further as he tried to fight the motion to pass out, breathing deepening as his hands balled into fists from their restraints until…suddenly, it all stopped and Jack blinked  
…once

…twice…

but there was still darkness around him? Had they left the blindfold on him, though it felt too light. Confusion flickered across his face and he felt like the butt of the joke, the one left out as he looked about and was about to raise his hand to his face when someone caught his hand, holding it gently and he snapped his head to look up in their direction having been placed back on the bed at some point.

“I’m sorry Jackson…there was too much damage to your retinas …you will probably be permanently blind, but the other scarring, hypothermia and swelling from the concussion is quickly disappearing…keep strong lad you’ll be fine….there’s lots you can do from here I’m sure.”  
from the start of that sentence Jack was keenly aware that he didn't care...was happy even.Was this man insane?it felt like he was spitting on him and smiling because what the fuck could he do now?! His dancing, drawing and gym…what good was it now…he was useless, useless and alone and-

“fuck you…you think this is funny…that I can’t….is there nothing you idiots can do, I thought you were doctors!-“

“there is nothing we can do…you don’t have any income and the money you have isn’t enough…the facts are simple Jackson Overland and with a sentence of life over your head, you need to accept it and move on instead of whimpering like a pup…now an officer of the law will be picking you up soon…you are to stick by him as best you can and he will make sure you don’t get into any trouble and appear on Wednesday for the hearing…is that clear?”  
Stunned, Jack just sat and seethed, still overwhelmed with the fact he was _blind_ and not just temporarily but for life. All the colour…everything, in this stupid twist of irony…gone. He could hear the kinder nurse shuffling awkwardly, obviously not liking the blunt talk but not being able to speak above authority…or at least that’s what the pompous ass sounded like. The brunette gave his best scowl, trying to aim it in the right direction but knew it was off from the scoff.

“I don’t need anyone to baby sit me….I can just get a hotel or something…I have enough for that” he snapped back, reverting to keeping his head down into his lap as he blinked, wincing when it caused a little irritation. 

“You can keep up the bad boy act all you like, but remember that’s what got your sister in trouble… now your parents left you this bag of belongings, clothes and small items…that should be all. You will have medication to take on a daily basis and if you’re still alive by Thursday I suppose you can come back in for a check up.” The teen snorted having frozen up before shaking his head but the meaning had certainly stung and left its mark, this guy certainly believed he’d done it and sitting here protesting wasn’t going to sway him, he’d just have to roll with the punches…keep his chin up.

“ok Doc I’ll bite, what stuff are you putting me on?” 

“you’ll be on some sleeping pills, some paracetemol and- you’ll have some eye drops…might need to get some bandages for yourself actually.” 

_“tch why?”_

“Though the points stand you can not see and you will probably be on death row by Friday, Mr Overland, you don’t want them to get infected…so it will just keep them clearer….do you think you can understand that?” The teen shrugged but at the dark huff he sighed and nodded, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. 

“yep…loud and clear….sir” There was something of a short discussion that he could sometimes pick up on but mostly chose to ignore as he tried to figure out where his shoes could be but soon gave up, focusing instead on leaning over and tugging his bag to his lap, hearing where it had fallen prior and smirked at its weight, not too bad so his family weren't that angry with him….but still. 

“so can I have the bandages back on please? I mean…I’m guessing my eyes don’t look the best right now.” There was a snort in reply, then an indignant huff before someone snapped and left the room, he sagged slightly, believing to be alone until he felt gentle fingers on his chin, tilting his face up and started placing a new bandage across his eyes, the two stayed quiet for the rest of the few minutes it took to place the bandages before they moved away, but before the door close Jack made sure to say thank you, hoping they heard but the only answer was the click of the door, closing him in again. 

_“I never liked waiting….”_


	2. Chapter 2

It was definitely one of those busy days for Aster. He had already had to make one arrest for the day, one of his many parolee’s having cocaine stuffed under his mattress in the halfway house he’d been assigned too. As it was Aster had been filling out the paperwork for the arrest, giving the reasons to the arrest, how the parolee had been doing until that particular offense; All in all, he had damned yet another person he had had hope for - and it killed him a little inside every day to have to do that. He finished the paperwork with a long suffering sigh, tossing it onto the pile of folders that were awaiting their trial dates only to find himself with a brand new case right in front of him moments later.  
He picked up the case report, gazing through it with a cocked brow. He settled into leaning on his left elbow that was propped on the desk, settling his chin into the palm and scanning the report in front of him. Jackson, nickname ‘Frost’, Overland. Eighteen years of age. Aster rolled his eyes. He hated these cases, the ones where it was young men who were fucking up - usually on purpose - and were always in that state of being too far gone to help until they wizened up at thirty…if they wizened up. Most of the time they ended up permanently in jail or dead somewhere.

_The thrills of being a Parole Officer._

Aster sighed, flipping through the report and reading through it. He read through the summarized bits:  
_Jack is a known trickster, Witness says they saw Jack pulling Emma onto the lake followed by a sudden surprised yell of alarm and moments of silence._  
Aster shook his head, continuing.  
_Ice gave way when Jack’s friend Kozmotis arrived at the scene who then says officers that Jack may have been goading his sister onto the ice, disregarding safety. ___

Aster stood, gathering the file and heading for the place Jack was currently stashed at - the Hospital, letting a quick shiver of distaste filter through with the mention of a Hospital before he stepped from his car. He frowned at the building as he stepped forward, ignored the anti-septic smells and tracked his parolee down. He knocked on the door before entering the room and was quickly followed by the cop who had brought Jack in and unlocked his cuffs. Aster looked him over. _Lithe frame, bandage on his head covering his eyes, clothes two sizes too big….and barefoot._

 

"Bloody fantastic." Aster muttered with an irritated tone. "A’right Jackson Overland Ah’m yer parole officer E. Aster Bunnymund," Aster automatically went to reach for his badge before he froze, realizing the guy couldn’t even see with those bandages on his eyes and halted to continue on, “Ah’ll be the being you report to every week while your case is being sorted out.” Aster then rattled off the rest of his long winded speech, giving a sigh and then starting when he glanced at the sheet the hospital gave him. He shook his head, rubbing his temple when he uttered.

"Ya _bit_ a Doctor?” 

He let out a long suffering sigh and just shook his head when Jack did nothing more than just cross his arms - a frown on his face. ”Listen, mate, ya have a few things ya need ta sign ‘ere and Ah can help ya if ya need it. They’re just Hospital forms. ”Ah can read ‘em ta ya if ya want, ta prove that they’re what they are?” _He definitely wasn't being paid enough for this. ___

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first chapter for the moment, still playing with a few ideas on how to lay it all out but there WILL be a ask blog up on tumblr and i'd absolutely love it if you sent in some questions for the two about them or the story.


End file.
